


Asagao Academy AUs... but bad.

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi, all of these are made and posted with permission from the original creators, trollfic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: What would happen if one stupid lesbian turned her friend's aus into trollfics? This. This is what happens.





	Asagao Academy AUs... but bad.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheapsushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapsushi/gifts), [dreams-and-doe-eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreams-and-doe-eyes).

> EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THESE WAS WRITTEN AND POSTED WITH PERMISSION
> 
> Here's the fic that this chapter was written off of-https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861100/chapters/44765878#workskin

Onse pon a time Hana Muzino was walking dwon te steet. Shw is was an 24 year oldwho wass a jernalest for a paper called the Asiago Shitty Croncle and was sad bcuz her witings didnt do gud. 

In hr twon ther was gnags caled huddin blick and norm buts. They fot and killed ech uther. Evryun thot tat was meen and not cul. But uthe peps thot they were colo

SHe cam hoe to her partmen and fond ut it wazz loc,ed. “:(“ she said insgyetly busting into tares. Wy was her lif so herd? Now se hd to walk ta firty feet to her roomies club!!!!!!!111!!!!!!1

She waked on hte sidwak cuz ehs didt want to git hurt by cer. But then she hurd a nise in an alyway and wnt to luk. “1!!!!!!!11111!!!!!” She scremed whan she saw a smashin hottie guy in a fdora dragin a ded gi who had luts of bluud on him. He gasped. “gSP!” 

“Wat r u dong hot guy???” Se scramed at him. He shushed her and she silenced hersef and her cell pone. “Why did u kul that gyu?” she wiper sad. 

“He waz reel mean.” He said all spookly. Han thuot it was gud to kil raal maen peepl. “Ill given yu imfu if u go ut wiht me at me coffee plac wer i kiled this gy.” He smuled. “cu z ur hot.” 

“Ok said hana cuaz she needed to writ gud and also he was a hot guy or smtg. He thew a papr at him with yongtwn on it and ranned away. 

“Wow” sed hana and she waked aay.

Hanna tuld Mai what happned. 

Mia didt lik dat. “U cat meet uo wuth hum!!!!!!!!!!1111111111!!!” 

“Wy not?” Sad Hanaa agry

“He culd have died yu!!!!!1111111!!!!!!!!!111111!!!” Mai scremed also angry. She stommped her fut. “He wazz dragin a bodie he culd hav died u 2!” 

“So?” Hana hrugged. It ddnt sem lik a big deel to hur. 

Mii groned. “He was murdererererererer hna! And u wanna dat him??”

“I don wana dat him.” Hana sed. “I wanna writ gud.” 

Mam grunted madly and glurred at Hna who rulled her eyebals. “Story not wurh ur lif!” She sad saidly. 

An ployee pooped in. “Ya gotta sing and seduc guys or smthg in like 2 minutes.” The sad and Mai made an anry fac. 

“Ug fiiine.” she grumed. 

Then she taked to ana. “Promse me u wont tak to Youngstown Ohio.” 

“K.” whined Hana, plotting evilly. She said no Youngstown Ohio but she could stil tak to Yungtown who was hot murder man cause he wasnt a town in hoio. 

‘haha ‘ she lauged after mom left. 

Ten han left and wnt to yungman’ s coffee shack and sat down wit him.

She chucked a water bottle when he gay her coffee. “:(“ he said.

“Givebme storie.” se aid as wotr ranned down her fce. He baked away slwly as she beginned to fom at the muth. 

“F u dont turn me in ill gimvembe you the organ story.” 

“K she said no longer foaming at the moth. 

“Oncupon a time there was the boots and they were oogy spooky crime lrods” said luke tungtown. “And then there were the blocks who dunt kno what they doing. Bots wre led by spooky crime man called hark and then the blicks killed his best bro and mybe husbad by accident and now hes mad at us.” 

Hana just stood there quiet for a sec. “Wat.”

“Idk man I just kill people.” said mr town.

“Whyd you kill a guy.”

Yung blood shrugged. “He cheated on his wife. Like Alexander Hamilton.”

“O.”

She stnded up to leaf. 

“Ait ill wak u 2 ur hus.” He sad and got an brela. 

“K” sad Anana. 

She did not die b4 she got home. She was glad for that dying dind not sund like nae nae epic. 

And den yungluke sizetown gab her his yungnumber and yungleft. “Yungbye” he said. Before yungyeeting himself out the yungwindow. Yunghana yungwatched as he yungfell and then yungwalked yungaway. 

Far far away a guy nanmedmed after a fish is reel mad. “Bro what the fuk?” esked Shark to his budy assistant.

He chugged an entire bodle of voka as the uther dud telked

“Haha well we thik that a gorl named Hana Missuno is now friendlies with mr yungmore. So we gotta kill her or smth ig.” He shugged

Shrek chugged a bottle of beer. “Na just make Penat man go ther and tak to her k?” 

“K” said the gy whs codnam is a facny rok. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
